For Better or For Worse
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: It's Killian and Emma's wedding day, but the bride is missing.


**Title** : For Better or For Worse

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma, Regina, Evil Queen, Snow, David, Belle

 **Category** : Romance/Drama

 **Spoilers** : 5x21-5x23

 **Summary** : It's Killian and Emma's wedding day, but the bride is missing.

 **Note** : Ugh, we're not even a week into the hiatus and I'm already having Captain Swan withdrawals. Thank goodness for fanfics! This is something I would love to see on the show. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...For Better or For Worse: Part 1/1...**

Emma smiled into Killian's lips and then placed her palms on his chest, gently pushing him away.

"You need to go. It's almost midnight. It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding," she said.

Killian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Love, the superstitions of this realm are bloody ridiculous. Only good can come from seeing my beautiful bride-to-be."

Emma shook her head. "We have had enough bad luck to last us a lifetime. We don't need to tempt fate."

He offered her a charming grin. "I do believe fate is on our side. I believe fate brought us together."

Emma smiled as he kissed her again, his hand tangling into her blonde locks. She could feel the kiss growing heated and knew if they went any further then she wouldn't be able let him go.

She pushed him away again. "Go. Now."

He tilted his head in that way that drove her crazy and allowed his eyes to sweep across her face appreciatively. "Are you positive you wish for me to go?"

Emma looped her arms around his neck and met his eyes. "Tomorrow, you will become my husband and I will spend the rest of my life with you. You won't be able to tear me away from you. But until then, you need to go."

Killian gestured at the clock behind her with his hook just as it struck midnight. "Seems it's too late. It is officially our wedding day and we've already seen each other. Alas, fate has been tempted. I see no reason for me to leave now."

Emma's brow furrowed worriedly. "Oh no. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Killian lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "There's nothing to worry about, love."

Emma shook her head. "You know my gut is never wrong."

Killian sighed and walked over to the clock. With his hook, he reached up and set the hands back to 11:58.

He then walked back over to her and smiled. "Looks as if we've gone back in time again. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

He then placed a kiss to her lips and whispered. "I love you. I can't wait for you to become my wife tomorrow."

Emma smiled. "I love you, too. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of our lives."

He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before exiting the home they shared. Emma watched as the clock struck midnight a second time. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't rid herself of a feeling of impending doom.

...

The next morning, Snow, Belle, and Regina stood outside Emma's house. Snow rang the doorbell for a second time.

"Emma must still be in the shower," she said.

Regina sighed. "This is ridiculous. I can just poof us inside."

Snow shook her head as she dug into her purse. "No need. I have a key."

She produced the key and unlocked the door. The three entered and found Emma nowhere in sight.

"Emma?" Snow called.

Regina groaned. "You did tell her we'd be here at 9 to help her get ready, right?"

"Of course," Snow said.

Belle gestured to the stairs. "I'm sure you're right. She's probably just running late and finishing up in the shower."

Snow moved to the stairs. "Emma?" she called again.

Her mother climbed the stairs and moved down the hallway to Emma and Killian's bedroom. She found it and the master bathroom empty.

"Emma?" Snow said, her brow wrinkling with worry now.

Her wedding dress still hung on the back of the bedroom door. Snow ran her hand across it. She then hurried from the room and ran back downstairs.

"She's not up there. Her dress is still hanging behind the door."

Belle shrugged. "Perhaps she went for a walk to calm any wedding day jitters. Or perhaps she had a few last minute wedding errands to run."

Regina tilted her head. "Or maybe she finally came to her senses and realized she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with Captain Guyliner."

"Regina!" Snow said scoldingly.

"What? Someone had to say it. We could have a runaway bride on our hands."

Snow shook her head. "No, she couldn't wait to marry Hook. And even if she was having second thoughts, then she wouldn't just take off without telling us."

"You know she has a history of running when she gets scared," Regina replied. "Maybe her commitment issues reared their ugly head again now that the big day has arrived."

Snow took out her phone. "I am sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for her absence. I'll just call her."

Snow tapped Emma's name on her phone, but her brow quickly furrowed when she heard a ringing to her right. Belle walked into the kitchen and found Emma's phone on the table.

"Well, she doesn't have her phone with her," Belle said.

Snow's eyes widened in alarm. "Something's wrong. Emma would never leave without her phone."

"She would if she didn't want to be found," Regina said.

"She may have just forgotten it. She could still just be on a walk or a quick errand," Belle, ever the optimist, pointed out.

Snow sighed heavily. "No, I don't like this. I'm calling David."

"Should we call Hook? Maybe he's heard from her," Belle said.

Regina shook her head. "No need to alarm the pirate until we know more. You know how he gets. He'll go into full panic mode."

"I thought I felt my ears burning," they heard come from the doorway.

All three women turned to find Killian standing in the doorway.

Snow swallowed hard. "What are you doing here? You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Killian shrugged. "Aye, that I do. Emma was concerned about that last night too. I don't subscribe to such nonsense. I acquiesced last night to please Emma. But I woke this morning with an unquenchable need to see my future wife."

"Well, figure out a way to quench it, because it's not happening," Regina said bitingly.

"I'm not one of your underlings, Regina. I don't take orders from you." He paused and then glanced around the room. "Where's Emma?"

The three exchanged glances and responded at the same time.

"Shower," Regina said.

"Walk," Belle replied.

"Errand," Snow said.

Killian's brow wrinkled at them in confusion. "What in bloody hell is going on? Where the devil is my fiancée?"

Regina sighed, as she planted her hands on her hips. "We don't know, okay?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked sharply.

"Has the rum finally destroyed your last remaining brain cell? It's exactly what it sounds like!"

Killian turned to Snow. "Something must be wrong."

Snow held up a hand. "There's no need to panic."

Killian looked at the phone Belle held in her hand. "That's Emma's phone."

"She may have just forgotten it before leaving on a walk or a last minute errand," Belle said calmly.

"Or she doesn't want to be found because she's decided she's making a huge mistake pledging to spend the rest of her life with the One-Handed Wonder," Regina added.

Killian's eyes flared at her, as he gritted his teeth together. "Emma couldn't wait to marry me. She wasn't having second thoughts. I told you I saw her last night."

"How did she seem?" Snow asked.

"Happy. Excited," Killian said.

He dropped his eyes and Regina noticed. "What aren't you telling us?"

He swallowed hard. "Well...I stayed a bit past midnight and Emma was worried we had tempted fate seeing each other before the wedding. She said she had a bad feeling."

"You don't really think something has happened to her, do you?" Belle asked.

Regina snickered. "In this town? Never."

Killian took Emma's phone from Belle and pressed the button. Her lock screen came up with a text he had sent her that morning.

"I can hardly wait to marry you, my love. I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Killian felt tears fill his eyes. Now he knew why she hasn't responded.

He looked up at them. "We need to do something. Something is amiss. I can feel it."

Snow nodded her agreement. "I'm calling David."

...

David arrived in less than ten minutes. "What's going on?"

"Emma's missing," his wife said. "There's no sign of her and she left her phone."

David held up his hand. "Okay, let's not panic. It's possible she went for a walk or to run an errand and simply forgot her phone."

Killian ran a hand through his hair. "Bloody hell! This is Storybrooke. There are new villains and curses every other week. People don't disappear in this town for anything less than nefarious reasons!"

"I know you're upset-..." Snow began.

Killian's jaw clenched. "Upset? My fiancée is missing on our wedding day. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. I am supposed to be marrying the love of my life in a few hours and instead of preparing for our wedding, I am forced to consider that I may never see her again. Upset is a gross understatement."

David nodded. "We're all concerned, Hook, but panicking and flying off half-cocked is not going to help Emma. We need to be smart about this."

"The prince is right," Regina agreed. "I say we split up and search for Emma."

David bobbed his head. "Regina you take Granny's. Belle the library. Snow take the loft. I'll take the Sheriff's station."

Killian tilted his head to the side. "I believe you neglected to assign me a location to search."

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a look. Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if you stayed here in case Emma comes back."

Killian's eyes widened, as he gestured wildly with his hook. "You're mad if you think I am going to sit on the sidelines while Emma is somewhere out there in danger."

"Mary Margaret is right. You're too emotional right now. If Emma truly is in danger, then you could make the situation worse if find her," David said.

Killian shook is head, as he pointed his finger at David. "Emma needs me and no one is going to prevent me from doing everything in my power to help her. Get Henry to stay here. I'm going to search the docks."

With that, Killian stormed out of the house.

Regina planted her hands on her hips. "Beware of angry pirate."

...

Killian searched the park first, hoping to find Emma sitting on a bench lost in thought. But the park was unoccupied. He continued onto the docks, hoping that she would be sitting on the edge, staring out at the water. He was again disappointed to find no one in sight.

He climbed aboard the Jolly Roger. Maybe Emma had come looking for him. They hadn't spent a night apart since moving in together nearly a year ago. Perhaps she had missed him so much that she couldn't resist coming to see him before the wedding. After all, it was why he had arrived back at their home that morning.

Killian went below deck to the captain's quarters. He looked at the bed where he had lay awake half the night, missing Emma. He didn't know how to sleep without her by his side anymore, without her in his arms. The only thing that got him through the night was knowing that they had a lifetime of nights ahead of them.

His throat began to burn at the thought. What if he never saw her again? What if the beginning of their life was really the end? He knew he might never get to spend another night with her.

Just then, Killian heard his phone ringing. He frantically pulled it out of his pocket, his brow furrowing when Emma's name came up on the screen. He knew she didn't have her phone. He hoped that she had shown up at their home and was now calling from the phone she had left behind.

"Emma?" he said. "Emma, are you alright? Where are you?"

"Meet me at the clocktower," she said simply.

"Why? What in bloody hell is going on?" he asked.

"Hurry," she said. "Come alone."

Killian heard her voice break a little on the last word.

"Emma," he said, but she had already hung up.

Killian stared at the phone for a long moment, then hurried above deck.

...

Killian slid the door to the clock tower open and looked up. He could see Emma standing above.

"Emma!" he yelled.

Emma's head whipped down in his direction, her eyes widening in fear.

"Killian! You need to get out of here!"

Killian's head shook firmly, as his feet were already carrying him up the stairs. He reached the landing and pulled Emma into his arms, relieved to find her safe.

"Everything is going to be okay, love," he said comfortingly.

She shook her head and pulled away. "You need to get out of here now."

"I'm not leaving you, Swan. Tell me what's going on."

Emma held up her wrist, revealing the cuff preventing her from doing magic. Killian's enchanment of his hook had worn off some time ago or he would have been able to remove it.

"I can't protect you, Killian. Please, get out of here and go tell my parents-..."

Suddenly, a cloud of purple smoke appeared behind them, revealing the Evil Queen.

Killian spun around, his eyes widening in shock.

"Bloody hell," he breathed.

"Miss me?" she asked, her eyes sweeping over him.

"This is impossible. Regina crushed your heart."

The Queen shrugged her shoulders. "It appears the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. You know how that it is, don't you, Captain? Everyone believes you to be dead and then, poof, there you are, revealing that you have inexplicably been given a second chance at life, when other more honorable men are denied such a chance."

Emma slipped her hand into Killian's. "Okay, we get it. You're angry that Robin died and Killian came back to life. But that wasn't our doing. Zeus brought him back."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Wasn't your doing? You are the reason Robin died! You just couldn't accept your love was dead so you dragged everyone to the Underworld to save him. But you failed and in doing so you allowed Hades to enter this world. You gave him the opportunity to kill the man I love."

Killian sighed heavily. "Robin died saving the woman he loved. Regina understands that."

"Regina?!" she laughed bitterly. "Regina's first instinct upon seeing your sorry face again was to rip your throat out. Or I suppose that was really my first instinct. But alas Regina grew tired of fighting those urges within her. So what did she do? She decided to eliminate me. I suppose I have you two to thank for that too."

Emma shook her head. "Well, it seems it didn't work, so-..."

"So what? I should let you go?" The Queen shook her head. "No, you see, you stole my happy ending. And now I'm going to steal yours."

Emma's eyes widened in fear. "Leave Killian alone. This is between you and me."

The Queen tilted her head to the side. "I had to watch the man I love die. Another man I love. And now you're going to have to do the same. But this time there will be no miraculous resurrection."

The Evil Queen reached out and plunged her hand into Killian's chest. He gasped, his face contorting in pain.

"No!" Emma screamed.

This felt like a nightmare to her. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She was about to marry her true love. But instead of becoming his wife, she was going to have to watch him die again. She was going to lose him all over again. The future they had fought so hard for was about to disappear.

The Evil Queen held Killian's heart up in her hand, as she smiled at it evilly. She gave it a squeeze and Killian dropped to his knees. Emma fell to the ground too, as she held onto him, tears now streaming down her face.

"Please don't do this. It won't bring Robin back," Emma pleaded.

"Save your breath! There's no appealing to my softer side anymore. We are two separate entities now."

"Killing Killian won't change things. It won't make you feel any better," Emma said desperately.

The Queen's lips curled into an evil smile. "I disagree. I believe I will feel much better after watching you suffer like I had to. You and your mother are one in the same. She took Daniel away and you took Robin away. And now you must pay."

Emma rested her head against Killian's, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She stroked his face. "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you," he whispered.

He tried to memorize every inch of her face. He knew it would need to last him an eternity. He had been given nearly an extra year with the woman he loves. Killian knew he should be grateful for the time he had been given with her, but all he could think about was everything they would never get to experience together. He was going to die on their wedding day.

He knew Emma would be devastated, having to watching him die again, lose him once more. Killian wasn't sure her heart would ever recover this time.

The Queen squeezed his heart harder and it was just about to turn to dust, when a voice sounded below.

"That's enough!" Regina yelled.

Emma, Killian, and the Evil Queen looked down below, their gazes falling upon Regina.

"Ah, if it isn't my better half. I see you've come to join in the fun."

Regina ran up the stairs and stood before the evil version of herself.

She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"You didn't really believe it would be that easy, did you? You could just destroy me, thus eliminating those awful urges within you."

"You're angry with me. This has nothing to do with them. Let them go," Regina said.

The Queen laughed mirthlessly. "This has everything to do with them. I'm doing you a favor. They stole your happy ending. They took Robin away from you."

"No, Hades did that."

"They did that! The Savior did that! Why should they get their happy ending? Why should she get to marry the man she loves today while we're left alone again? I'm simply doing what you were too weak to do."

The Queen squeezed his heart again and Killian cried out, as he clutched his chest. Emma cradled him in her arms. She felt helpless.

Regina shook her head. "You're wrong. Fighting those urges didn't make me weak, it made me strong. Every time I made the right choice instead of the wrong one, I grew stronger. But you're right about one thing. It was a mistake to try to eliminate you. You're a part of me."

"Not anymore!"

Regina pulled out a serum she had procured from Jekyll after Killian had sent them all a message saying that Emma wanted to meet him at the clock tower and that he knew something was wrong. Regina somehow knew it was the Evil Queen's doing. It was a gut feeling and it fit her history. The Queen had interrupted Snow and Charming's wedding. It was her MO to try to seek her vengeance on Emma and Killian's wedding day now.

After Jekyll developed the serum to divide good and evil, he realized how dangerous it could be. So he then created an antidote that could merge the two sides back to one.

Regina flipped the cork out of the bottle and tossed the liquid at the Queen. She watched as her own darkness filled eyes flashed with fear and anger.

"What are you doing?!"

"Righting a wrong," Regina replied calmly, as she tore Killian's heart free from the Queen's grasp.

The Evil Queen disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, which then swept into Regina's body. Regina's eyes widened, as she sucked in a breath and felt the darkness take up residence within her again.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed in relief, as Killian exhaled deeply. Emma helped him to his feet, as Regina held his heart up.

He eyed her. "The part of you that wants me dead is within you again."

Regina nodded. "It will always be a struggle, but I now know it's a battle I need to fight. Robin would have wanted it that way." She offered him a smirk. "Don't worry. I don't plan on finishing you off."

She reached forward and plunged his heart back into his chest. Killian closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you."

Emma offered Regina a smile. "Thank you."

Regina shrugged. "Consider it my wedding gift to you."

She then flicked her wrist and disappeared.

Emma pulled Killian into her arms, burying her face in his neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

Killian pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm glad you're fine, love. I was so worried. We all were. I was afraid I was never going to see you again."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I expected to wake up in our bed, excited to begin our lives together. But instead I woke up here."

Killian pressed a kiss to her lips, as she felt his own tears begin to stream down his cheeks.

"It's over now," he whispered, as he pulled back and met Emma's gaze. "No one is ever going to come between us again."

She nodded and then embraced him again.

...

Emma and Killian spotted David, Snow, Belle, and Henry as soon as they walked outside.

"Emma!" her parents yelled, as they came running toward her.

"Mom!" Henry called.

All three enveloped Emma in a big hug as Killian looked on with a smile. When they finally parted, Snow placed her hand on her daughter's face.

"I am so glad you're okay. We were so worried."

"So was I," Emma said, glancing at her fiancé. "Regina put the Evil Queen back inside of her. She was about to crush Killian's heart."

David chuckled and then patted his back. "You've got more lives than a cat."

Killian shrugged. "I'm a survivor. But it would be rather nice if people would stop trying to kill me for a while."

Emma linked her hand with his and then placed her head on his shoulder. "How about forever?"

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Aye, love. Forever."

She looked up at him with a huge smile. "Anyway, there's something else you need to do other than constantly fight for your life."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Marry me," she said softly.

Killian's lips turned into a grin. "Of course, Emma. I want nothing more. We'll reschedule the wedding. I can't wait, love."

"Then don't," she said. "Let's get married today like we planned."

"Emma," Snow began. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"All I want is to be Killian's wife," she said, gazing up at him.

Killian turned to face her, as he took her hand in his. "Love, I want our wedding day to be about us. I want our wedding day to be filled with nothing but happy memories. I don't want to look back on today and remember the fear I felt when I thought I might never see you again. Or the pain I saw in your eyes when you thought you might lose me again."

Emma sighed. "I don't want to waste anymore time."

Killian swallowed roughly. "How about tomorrow then? The food will still be edible and we can spread the word about the change in date."

Emma nodded with a smile. "I suppose I can wait one more day to marry you."

Killian pressed a kiss to her lips. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow it is."

Emma met his eyes. "But you are not seeing me on the day of the wedding again. Look how that turned out."

Killian nodded and placed a kiss to her forehead. "As you wish."

...

The following morning, Snow, Belle, and Regina again approached Emma and Killian's house. Snow was about to knock, but the door swung open become she could. It revealed a beaming Emma.

"Good morning," Emma said brightly, as she stepped aside to allow them entrance.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's far too early for that level of cheeriness."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Promise me the Evil Queen is not coming out today."

Regina shrugged. "Her invitation got lost in the mail."

"Good," Snow said.

Belle nodded. "Today is going to be wonderful."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is."

Belle stepped forward. "Time for some traditions. I have your something blue."

She handed Emma a blue handkerchief. "I used my favorite dress from the Enchanted Forest to make my baby a blanket. And I used what was left to make you this handkerchief. I know it's old fashioned but-..."

Emma hugged Belle. "I love it. Thank you."

Regina stepped forward once they parted. "I suppose it's my turn." She paused and pulled out the feather that had belonged to Robin. "This is definitely borrowed."

"Regina, I can't," Emma said, shaking her head.

Regina took her hand and placed the feather in it. "You can. Stick it in your garter." She paused, blinking back tears. "Robin would have liked to be here. He would have wanted you and Hook to know he was happy for you. He would have wanted you to know he didn't blame you for his death." She swallowed hard. "And neither do I."

Emma smiled gently at her, before pulling Regina into an awkward hug. "Thank you."

Regina nodded as she pulled back and swiped at her eye with her thumb. "Okay, moving on."

Snow stepped forward, a smile upon her lips. "When you were born, your father and I looked forward to all of the important moments we would get to share with you. We missed out on so many of those moments. But I am so glad we get to share this one with you. I have never seen you happier, Emma, and I wish with all my heart that happiness continues with Hook for many years to come. That's not to say there won't be challenges. Every marriage has them and being the Savior will provide you with more than your fair share, but I know that you and Hook will overcome them together and be stronger for it."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I believe that too."

Snow reached into her purse and pulled two items out. The first was a gold bracelet with gemstones.

"This is a bracelet with the birthstones of everyone in our family. I've added Hook's in because today he becomes an official member of our crazy family."

Emma chuckled, as her mother placed it on her wrist. "It's beautiful."

"And now for your something old." Snow held up a necklace. "This belonged to your father's mother. He gave it to me on our wedding day and now I want you to have it."

Emma smiled. "It's lovely. Thank you."

"It can tell you if you're having a boy or girl, you know. For future reference," Snow said with a wink.

Emma took the necklace and placed it on her neck below the one Killian had given her with Liam's ring.

"One step at a time, Mom," she said with a laugh, as she swiped at a tear on her face.

Snow placed a kiss on her cheek.

...

Emma and Killian had considered several venues in Storybrooke for their wedding. They had considered the docks and the park. But they both knew in their hearts that there was only one place that made sense to begin their lives as husband and wife. The place where it all started: Granny's. More specifically, Granny's patio.

The patio was draped in white lights. Middlemist flowers were gathered into huge bunches and arranged into topiaries. An archway had been placed at the end of the patio and was also covered in the beautiful pink flowers. The tables had temporarily been replaced by rows of chairs for the guests. Following the ceremony, the tables would be returned for the reception with space for a dance floor in the middle.

Inside Granny's, Killian stood before David. Killian and Emma had decided that his wedding garb would be identical to the outfit he'd worn at the ball in the Enchanted Forest when they had pretended to be Prince Charles and Princess Leia.

"Ready?" David asked, as he gave his future son-in-law a clap on the shoulder.

Killian offered him a grin. "I have never been more ready."

David nodded. "I know there was a time when I thought you were not good enough for my daughter. I couldn't have been more wrong. You make Emma very happy and she is her best self now because she found you. I wish you many years of joy."

"Thank you, mate." Killian arched an eyebrow, as he concealed his grin. "Or shall I call you dad?"

"Don't push it," David replied with a chuckle.

...

Killian stood at the archway, awaiting Emma's arrival. When she appeared on David's arm, Killian's breath caught in his chest. Emma's gown resembled the one she wore to the ball in Camelot. She wore a crown of flowers on her head and her blonde locks cascaded down her back. He had never seen anyone more beautiful. Their gazes met and held as a smile spread across their lips.

David walked Emma down the aisle. He placed a kiss to her cheek before handing her over to Killian. Emma slipped her hand into Killian's and took ahold of his hook, as they faced each other. Granny had gotten herself ordained online as a minister so she could perform the ceremony.

Granny began. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. Anyone who knows Killian and Emma are aware that the road here has not been an easy one. But they made it and they are stronger than ever. Today, they join together as one. The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows.

Killian licked at his lips, as his eyes met Emma's. "I spent many years in Neverland. Every time I encountered a lost boy, I pitied them. It wasn't until I met you, Emma, that I realized I was just as lost as they were. You helped me let go of my pain and anger, my desire for vengeance. You helped me rediscover the man I once was. I will always be grateful to you for that. You have brought indescribable joy to my life. You are the strongest, bravest, kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever met and I am honored that you have chosen to spend your life with me. We have overcome a great deal and I know that whatever comes our way in the future that we can deal with it together. I love you, Emma, with all my heart and soul."

Emma blinked back tears, as she squeezed his hand in hers. "Growing up, other girls were playing princess and dreaming of finding their prince. I had no way of knowing I was a real princess. I dreamt of something else entirely. I dreamt of having a permanent home and family and people to love me. And I have that now. I have parents, a brother, and a son. I have loyal friends. But it wasn't until you, Killian, that I truly felt like I was home. You broke down my walls and opened my heart to love again. You support me no matter what. You always put me first. We have been through more than most people will in their entire marriage. But now we know that nothing can tear us apart. You are my true love, Killian. I love you and I can't wait to see what our future brings."

Killian grinned and leaned forward to kiss Emma. Granny clamped her hand over his mouth before their lips connected, garnering a laugh from their guests.

"Hold your horses, pirate! We're not there yet."

Emma laughed, as Granny lowered her hand.

She cleared her throat. "Do you, Killian, take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Killian nodded, a smile upon his lips, as he looked into his bride's eyes. "I do."

He slipped the wedding ring onto her finger.

"And do you, Emma, take Killian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Emma bobbed her head, unable to contain her bright smile as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I do."

She took Killian's hand and slid his ring on.

"Then with the power invested in me by , I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Emma snaked her arms around Killian's neck, as he wrapped his around her waist, their lips meeting in a kiss. Their guests clapped as they kissed. Emma's hand moved to cup her new husband's head to deepen the kiss.

They finally parted and exchanged smiles that lit up both of their faces. Killian took his new wife's hand in his as they headed down the aisle.

...

Emma and Killian swayed to the music. Her arms were looped around his neck, as her body pressed against his. Killian's hand and hooked rested on his bride's hips. They were completely lost in each other's eyes. It was as if there was no one else for miles.

"We did it," Emma said.

"Aye, that we did," he replied.

"I can't believe that it was nearly a year ago that I lost you and then I almost lost you again yesterday. And now here we are married."

Killian lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Nothing will ever tear us apart again, Emma."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he replied, as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

When they parted, Emma placed her head on her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes. She had never been happier.

...

Killian scooped Emma up into his arms and then crossed the threshold of their home. He wasted no time in carrying her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, as he hovered above her. His hand gently stroked her cheek.

Killian watched a tear slipped down Emma's face. He caught it with his thumb, as his brow furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Nothing," she whispered. "For the first time in my life, everything is right. I have everything I have ever dreamt of. I am so incredibly happy right now."

"As am I," he replied softly, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and then her lips.

They knew that tough times would come again. They always did. But they also knew without a doubt that they were in this together, for better or for worse, and they would always emerge stronger than they were before.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


End file.
